1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thread ring gauge holder for a thread ring gauge that controls the amount of torque put on the threads and the thread ring gauge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Testing the threads on a bolt or screw can be an important part of the reliability of an entire piece of equipment or machinery. It is well-known to those schooled in the related art to use a thread ring gauge to measure the threads on a bolt or screw.
As indicated by the following patents, the related art illustrates a variety of thread ring gauges and accessories that can be used to measure the threads on a bolt or screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,374 issued to Comorau outlines the use of an external thread ring gauge that incorporates an easily replaceable, economical thread providing element. When the element becomes worn unduly, it may readily be removed and replaced by a new one at a cost which is a relatively small fraction of that which would be involved in replacing the entire gauge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,155 issued to Lavallee outlines the use of a micrometer which is adapted to measure inside and outside diameters of thread members that are provided with various types of threads as well as the lead angle and helix angle of the thread provided to thread members and pitch diameter of gear teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,602 issued to Kennedy et al. outlines the use of a thread ring gauge for checking a thread part for defective threads. The gauge is particularly well suited for the mass production checking of thread fasteners on an individual basis. The thread ring gauge has a scissors probe which moves along the thread being checked. When a defect is encountered, the probe pivots to indicate the presence of a defect and a switch detects this pivotal movement and provides a signal to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,518 issued to Reef outlines a thread gauging instrument for gauging external threads on thread members. The instrument has great versatility making it possible to check pitch diameter, lead drunkenness and other screw characteristics. The instrument provides an anvil on which the thread member to be gauged is seated and can be readily pivoted to accommodate different thread leads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,059 issued to Green outlines a gauge for measuring threads of varying pitch by screwing a thread gauge element into engagement with a thread of varying pitch and to a point at which the threads have a light binding relationship, thereby resisting further advancement of the threads together. The invention may be applied to the measurement of either internal or external threads but is effectively used for gauging internal threads.
Although each of the devices outlined in the previously discussed patents are useful, what is really needed is a device that allows the thread ring gauge to be protected from an excessive amount of torque and from a premature false reading from applying too little torque. This device would be set for a given amount of torque applied to the thread ring gauge and would easily indicate to the user when the proper amount of torque is applied. Furthermore, the device should not allow the device to apply additional torque once the proper amount of torque is applied, thereby assuring repeatability of the thread ring gauge.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a thread ring gauge holder with torque control solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a thread ring gauge holder that is used with a thread ring gauge to eliminate the variance in applied torque from different people using the thread ring gauge. This device allows the thread ring gauge to be protected from an excessive amount of torque and from a premature false reading from applying too little torque from a wide variety of users. The device can be used together with a variety of thread ring gauges and is made up of a ring gauge adapter, a ratchet drive, a ratchet gear, a protective housing that accommodates a ball plunger and a pawl device and a snap ring to hold the thread ring gauge holder together in place with the thread ring gauge. The ball plunger and pawl act as a torque setting device to control the amount of torque that is applied to the thread ring gauge, thereby insuring repeatability and consistency.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device that eliminates overtightening of a thread ring gauge, thereby increasing the life and accuracy of the thread ring gauge.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that controls the amount of torque that is put on thread ring gauges, thereby reducing scrap amounts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that adapts to many sizes of thread ring gauges, thereby allowing many thread sizes to be check with the thread ring gauge holder.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.